Unbound Olympian
by DLazyMan
Summary: After declining godhood twice, Percy is then again offered by the olympians to be a god but this time they won t be taking no as an answer. Now Percy must learn to control his new powers and the responsibilities that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author`s Note – This is my first time writing a story about the PJO and HoO so I am sorry if characters are OOC. English isn`t my first language so, I want to apologise in advance for any grammatical errors and repeated words you would encounter while reading this.**

**I DON'T OWN PJO/HoO.**

* * *

He thought everything would be fine after the second war with the children of Gaia and Tartarus. Spending the rest of their demigod lives in peace, well as peaceful as a demigods` life could get. Spending his college days and hopefully the rest of his days with Annabeth. But the sisters of fate seem to have a different plan in store for them. A year after the war they broke up, much to the surprise of everyone who knew them, hell even the many enemies of Olympus might have been surprise of the news.

It is the middle of the night and a lone figure inside the Poseidon cabin could be seen wearing a blue shirt and black shorts while fiddling with a pen which transform into a long celestial bronze sword. The light from the moon that enters through the windows, hits the sword casting a faint glow, illuminating the wielder of the said sword.

He continue to fiddle with his trusty weapon until he heard a soft knock on cabin door. A pair of sea green eyes stare at the cabin door before shrugging and continuing on with his business. It is short live however as he another series of knock but this time a bit louder than the first time.

Hopping off his bed, Percy cautiously approach the door with riptide in his hand ready to by swing at a moment's notice. Enemies might not be able to enter camp but he knew from experience that they could be let in if allowed by anyone inside. Slowly opening the door, Percy`s eyes widen in confusion before turning into fear.

Standing in front of him was the last person, Percy would think visit the Poseidon cabin, especially in the middle of the night. After a minute of staring at one another, Percy regain his composure and quickly bow in respect. "Lady Athena." Percy said while returning riptide in its pen form.

"Perseus." Athena replied before casting a small smirk as she notice the evidence of fear in his eyes. "May, I?" she said gesturing at the inside of the cabin. Percy face morphed into confusion but nonetheless stepping aside to let the goddess of wisdom in. After closing the door her see her looking around the place before giving on what seems to be a satisfied nod of approval. He clears his throat to get her attention. "Ah, yes my apologies for the intrusion, Perseus but, I need to talk with you." Athena said before walking towards his bed and sitting at the foot of the bed.

Percy tries to look as calm as possible but failed miserably as each step towards his bed fear sips out of his body. 'Please don`t kill me!' His mind screams over and over again.

"I am not going to kill you, Perseus, if that is what you are thinking." She said giving him a nonthreatening smile to calm him down. "Really? You're not going to kill me?" He replied before sitting at the spot where she gesture for him to sit.

"Contrary to what you might think, Perseus, I don`t go around killing the children of my rival… well unless if they actually gave a good reason to be killed. And no, I won`t kill you over the fact that you and Annabeth broke up." Percy quietly looks at the floor as he was reminded of his break up with Annabeth. A month has passed after their break up it still remain fresh in his mind.

He was broken out of reverie when he heard her speak again. "And thank you…" Her words through him into a loop. 'What is she thanking me for?' He thought. "For remaining beside her as her friend." Percy shrug before fiddling with his pen.

"But to be honest, I thought you would do something destructive to yourself and those around you. Thankfully I was wrong." Athena said confusing the son of Poseidon again. Athena let out a small laugh as she notice his reaction to her words. "Was is it something, I said?" She asks.

Percy scratch the back of his before cautiously replying. "Well to be honest, I didn`t expect you. The Goddess of Wisdom to admit you were wrong." Percy scooted away a bit after seeing that the Olympian went silent.

Athena let out a tired sigh before leaning back using her arms as support. "Were gods, Perseus, powerful and immortal? Yes. But were not perfect, Perseus." She said before gesturing at the clothes she was wearing at the moment. He was so preoccupied of thinking why she was here that he didn`t realize what she was wearing. A gray hoodie, blue jeans, and black converse. "That's why we wear clothes that mortals use, to remind us of our imperfections, even though it sometimes doesn't work…" She trailed of as she see Perseus looks at her as if she has grown another head like a hydra. "Fine most of the time!" Athena said trying to hide the bits of gold dusting her cheeks.

Athena let out a groan of frustration before hopping off the bed. Percy watch the goddess walk towards the center of the cabin. "Look, Perseus. I got to be honest consoling you isn`t the only reason, I am here." She said as she turn around to look at him with a serious expression on her face.

'Please don`t be another quest. I got enough of those under my belt!' Percy thought as he waited for the goddess to continue. "We know that you wouldn't like this but most of us has come to an agreement with it." Percy pale realizing what the wisdom goddess was referring to. 'Godsdammit! Why couldn`t they just accept the word no!?'

"We are offering to make you a god." Athena said before approaching the demigod. "You already know my answer Lady Athena and that won`t change anytime soon." Percy said running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Unfortunately we are not accepting no as an answer this time, Perseus." Athena said before grabbing him by the shoulder and flashing them away.

* * *

**Constructive criticism are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author`s Note- I haven't read the trials of Apollo so events there won't happen here. English isn`t my first language so, I apologise for the grammatical errors and repeated words that you would encounter while reading this.**

**I DON'T OWN PJO/HoO.**

* * *

Percy let out a yelp as he fell on his ass in the middle of the throne room. He look to his right where he see the goddess of wisdom who is now wearing a blue blouse, black pencil skirt, and black office shoes he walking towards throne as if everything that has occurred is part of all her plan. "Graceful as a dolphin, son." Poseidon said with a grin as he look upon his son from his throne.

Percy shoot back a grin to his dad as he dust himself off. "Thanks dad, I`ve been practicing since my first quest." Poseidon was about to reply but was cut off when a lightning bolt hit the center of the throne room. All of the Olympian turns towards a grumpy king of Olympus. Percy glared at the sky god after nearly being hit by the lightning. "It would be best not to ignore the owner of the house, demigod."

"I see that you miss, your aim has gotten worse father." Ares said with a grin. "That mortal woman could say otherwise." Hera said throwing a glare at his now sweating husband.

"As much as I want to see you berate my father from his disgusting act, Hera but we should discuss the business at hand." Percy look at the irate moon goddess who look like she wants to be anywhere but here.

Hera mouthed the word 'fine' but continue to glare at Zeus. Zeus clear his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Perseus Jackson. My daughter surely have told you why you are here right now." Zeus boomed earning an eye roll from every Olympian. "We are offering you godhood once more and we wouldn't be taking no for an answer this time."

"But why me?" Percy ask. "We deemed you worthy of this gift for your service of Olympus." Zeus answered running hand through his face already wanting the subject to be over with. "Worthy? If that's the case then your children who risks their lives for you are worthy of godhood!" Percy shouted back.

"Just accept the offer, Perry. You don`t have anyone holding you back." The bored voice of Dionysus reach Percy`s ears. "What are you talking about?" Percy asks not getting what the wine god was talking about.

"You don`t have that Athena girl holding you back anymore." At this point Percy`s frustration has reach it`s breaking point. "What! Just because we aren`t together anymore doesn't mean, I would be willing to throw my life away. We may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean, I don`t love her anymore! My relationship with her isn`t the only thing that's holding me to a life of a mortal. I have my friends, and my family!" He said to the quite Olympian but not realizing he was earning a new found respect from the gods and goddesses in the throne room.

A glint of hope shines through Athena`s eyes as she heard what Percy has just said. The goddess of love who was been oddly quite throughout the beginning was now shaking in her seat grinning from ear to ear as she continue to listen to the lone demigod.

After his outburst the whole room got quite before the ruler of the Underworld finally speaks up. "And this is why you are truly worthy, nephew." Hades said as he raise up his right hand which is glowing with power.

Percy look at Hades in shock before looking up at the goddess of the hearth who did the same. "You deny the greatest gift we could offer because of the ties you have with your friends and family. And I hope that part of you never changes."

"Your destiny, Percy…" Apollo said also holding up his hand. Soon one by one all of the Olympian raised their hands. "From the very beginning…" All of the Olympian said at the same time as their eyes now shines with power. Percy felt sick to the core as every fibre of his being was bombarded with power of the Olympians. "Was to join the ranks of Olympian Gods. Glory to Olympus!" The Olympians are now standing, towering over the lone demi god in the room. Percy`s senses went to overdrive, his fight or flight instantly kicked in and told his body to the latter.

But before he could move his spot the Olympians fired a beam of energy, all varying in color matching that of their domain. Percy`s scream of agony rang throughout the throne room and undoubtedly throughout Olympus itself.

He could feel tears run down his face as the pain shot through his body like a ripple in a pond. His body temperature starts to rise up as the blood inside his veins starts to evaporate and soon his heart starts to spasm desperately searching for the mortal blood that would never come.

He could see his life flashes by as each second his body starts to shed its mortality, the faces of his friends and family flashes by like a machine gun fire before one still image in his mind remains. "Annabeth!" He screams before finally blacking out from the pain.

A lone figure could be seen running through camp not stopping after she heard her siblings called her name, she didn`t care as she heard the harpies on patrol gave an indignant or happy squawks as she ran passed through them. There was one thing running in her mind and it`s not them.

"She knock as loud as she could at the wooden door in front of her. "Percy! Open up!" She exclaimed not caring if the whole camp heard her. She waited for a moment but for a reply. Hearing no reply from the only occupant from the Poseidon cabin, she started to ram her body at the door with the intent of breaking it down. Tears now started to run then her face as she continue to ram down the door. She could hear the distant gallop of their mentor but she didn`t stop until she see him. "Seaweed brain please open up!" She exclaimed.

She felt the hand of the old centaur land on her shoulder while asking her what was going on while trying to stop her but she ignore it. "Please… they promise me." She whisper as she realised her worse fear has come true. With one last push she finally opens the door not caring as she nearly tore it off its hinges.

She landed on her knees as she see the deserted cabin three devoid of any life. Her screams of anguish ran through Camp Half blood.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I was actually debating whether or not I should respond because there are some reviews that I know I wouldn`t be able to respond to its not because I am ignoring it but because I just don`t know how to reply to it. So if you guys don`t see me responding to your reviews know that it`s not I am ignoring you or anything it`s just I don`t know how to respond to your reviews.**

**WhiteWolf65- Umm sorry but I am planning on their relationship to be like those of a student and mentor.**

**Kaos – Really? I didn't think I am good at writing comedic without coming out as force and cringey hehehe but thanks.**

**Timberwolf – Thanks I am glad you like it.**

**Justaguest – Thanks. Well I chose Athena because from what I know of greek mythology, she is the one that guides the hero on their quest.**

**Anonymously96 – Well there will be pertemis but there will also be percabeth. Reason for their breakup will be explain in future chapters.**

**Constructive criticism are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author`s Note- English isn`t my first language. So I apologize in advance for any repeat words and grammatical errors you would encounter while reading this.**

**I DON'T OWN PJO/HoO.**

* * *

Athena watch in worry as she sees Apollo and Poseidon drag the newly made Olympian to the infirmary. Throughout her life she saw demigod ascending to godhood and all of them turned out fine and yet like always he chose to be different from the rest. She look around the throne room and see the varying reactions being shown by her fellow Olympians. Poseidon obviously worrying about his son`s wellbeing. Dionysus reading a magazine but stealing little glance at the unconscious god.

Like her, she sees, Hestia look at Percy with worry. The goddess of the hearth felt a gaze on her and sees her niece was looking at her. She gives a small nod at her niece before leaving her throne to follow the god of the sun. "He should have eaten more cereal then this wouldn`t have happened." Demeter said while playing with vines that was growing on her throne, unaware of the eye rolls she was receiving from the remaining Olympian in the council room. The god of the underworld gives a tired sigh obviously tired and used with Demeter`s obsession with anything grain related. Now that's over, I am taking my leave." Hades said before looking at the goddess of wisdom. "Athena can, I ask you to update me with Perseus`s condition?" He flash away when he get a nod from Athena but not before hearing his sister nagging him about her daughter.

Soon only three Olympians remain in the room as the other had flashed away to tend their duties. Athena lost in her own thought was then pulled back into reality as she heard Aphrodite squealing like a schoolgirl. Athena curious as a cat, follows the love goddess` gaze. Confusion marred her features as her sight landed on the goddess of the moon whom she now realize was silent and lost in her own thought after Percy`s ascension to immortality.

She called out to her half-sister but failed to get her attention. Trying again but this time tapping the zoned out goddess by the arm. Athena look back at Aphrodite who finally stop giggling but continue to look like she found the most interesting thing in the world.

Oblivious to her surroundings, Artemis continues to silently dealt with emotions she hasn`t felt in millennia. Her train of thought was halted when she felt someone tap her in the shoulder. Looking to her left she sees the goddess of wisdom looking at her with concern. She gives a small smile to her half-sister to reassure her she was fine. Her smile quickly vanish when she notice Aphrodite was giving her a look that instantly annoyed her. "Not happening!" She growled before flashing away to her hunters.

Aphrodite laughs at Artemis` reaction before seeing Athena looking at her with confusion. "It`s happening again." She said before flashing away and leaving Athena who`s eyes widen after realizing what the love goddess was talking about. "I am finding a trend here…" Athena murmured to herself before making her way towards the infirmary.

Hestia watch as her brother flash away in an explosion of mist. She took a sit beside, Percy who was lying in one of the beds of the infirmary. Running her hand through his hair, she muttered a chant in ancient greek. Her eyes and hands gives out a warm orange glow. She continued her chant for a minute before stopping and giving out a defeated sigh. "What happened to him?" Hestia look over shoulder to see Athena standing by the doorway. "Apollo said his body`s fine but his resisting it." Hestia.

Athena made her way towards the two gods in the room. She stand at the opposite side of the bed and look at Percy before returning her gaze to her aunt. "Resisting what? His new identity?" Hestia nod. Athena shakes her head in disbelief at what she just heard. "Leave it to Perseus to make things harder than it should be. Then again it`s what we already expected from him to do."

"I am curious though, Athena. Why do you care for Perseus` wellbeing so much?" Hestia asks looking at her niece straight in the eyes. "You know my relationships with heroes, Hestia. I can`t help but help them." Athena said earning a look from Hestia that's says 'Is that all?' "Nothing gets passed you, Aunt." Athena said as she let out a laugh. "It takes a lot of practice dear, Niece. And you would get a lot of it if you're the oldest among the six eldest Olympians. And you know how they tend to clash with one another." Hestia said with mirth lacing her voice. "But let`s get back to my question, Athena. You haven't answered fully, so what is it?"

"For my daughter." Athena said earning a look of understanding from Hestia. "Annabeth Chase." Hestia said. The moment the name of the daughter of Athena escapes her lips, she notice the unconscious god`s hand twitch. She look at Athena and sees that she wasn`t the only one that has notice it. "I felt her pain every day you know? She poured out her suffering in the Hearth but I could only temporarily ease the pain." Athena nod in understanding. "I know… She prayed for me, asking me for help." Athena said as her shoulder slumps in defeat. "So much for a mighty Olympian goddess… I can`t even help my own daughter." Her hands clenched in frustration.

Hestia release a bit of her powers towards the goddess of wisdom. Athena send Hestia with a smile of appreciation. "Thank you." Athena send a grateful smile towards her aunt before the two of them descended into a comfortable silence watching over the young god on the bed.

"He could feel the sand pressing against his back, the sound of rolling waves hits his ears like a gentle kiss from Aphrodite." Percy`s eyes slowly open before using his hand to cover them as he was assaulted with the bright rays of the sun. Sitting up, he lets out a groan as he heard his bones pop. He looks around and see he is sitting in the middle of a deserted beach. Confusion enters his body as he didn`t remember changing his clothing and going to an unknown beach. Percy shakes in anger as he remembers what has transpired. Rage boils within his veins filled with golden ichor. Without realizing what he was doing the tides went from peaceful to wild and unpredictable in seconds. The tides was now quickly engulfing the coast like a hungry wild beast. "Are you done destroying my island?" A familiar voice quickly snaps him into reality. He look around to see where the voice has come from. He then see a lone figure sitting on a rock. He notice the stranger was wearing the same clothing as him. "Who are you? Where am I?" Percy asks the figure.

The figure rolls his eyes exasperation. "Isn`t it obvious? I am Percy Jackson and I am the owner of this island."

* * *

**Guest – Thank you.**

**Anonymously96 – Annabeth`s reason? Who knows? The Gods? Maybe, maybe not. All I could tell for sure is 'Future chapters = answers' hehehe.**

**Ausnmitch – hehehe thanks.**

**OverLordRevan – Thank you.**

**Constructive criticism are always welcome.**


End file.
